It has become more and more common that mobile phones have an integrated high-quality video camera as well as positioning equipment such as a GPS (global positioning system) receiver. Also, other types video recording devices, such as lap top computers or tablet computers, can carry information about location while having a connection to a network such as the Internet.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,444 presents a video on request (“VOR”) system. The VOR system includes a producer having a location device for providing location data and a video recording device. The VOR system also includes an information exchange having a producer database configured to store a producer profile having current location and status of the producer. The current location and status are continually updated based on the location data. The VOR system also includes a viewer having access to the information exchange to search the producer database for available producers within a predetermined range of a desired location. Upon finding the available producer at the desired location, the viewer requests an information segment to be produced by the producer from the desired location. The producer thereafter records the information segment and transmits the information segment to the viewer.
However, the disclosed patent does not handle a situation when a producer becomes unavailable or in any other way does not continue to provide the information segment. The viewer would in that case again have to access to the information exchange to find a new suitable producer. This is at best tedious and cumbersome and can in more problematic cases cause a viewer to completely lose out on a critical part in the desired information segment.